<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream X Nightmare by anna98120</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583416">Dream X Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna98120/pseuds/anna98120'>anna98120</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>undertale(Fandom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna98120/pseuds/anna98120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream X Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　   *NSFW<br/>　　*cp是Dream X Nightmare [月饼]<br/>　　*abo前提<br/>　　*未公开关系前提<br/>　　*OOC和渣文笔<br/>　　*保持你的决心<br/>　　Nightmare在睡梦中忽然感觉到自己身体有些发热。<br/>　　一开始他还以为是天气温度的忽然上升于是迷迷糊糊想要继续睡下去，但很快身体察觉到的热度越来越多让他本能的察觉到了几分不对随后终于从睡梦中醒了过来。<br/>　　身体的热度已经升高到了无法忽视的地步，空气中也充斥着明显可以闻到类似于苹果的香甜味道，再加上下身不受控制的有魔力凝聚的趋势……如果他再意识不到自己是进入了易感期的事实那他可就太过于迟钝了，更何况这已经不是他第一次进入易感期了。<br/>　　只是之前进入易感期的时候都是在白天的时候，像这么睡着睡着忽然就进入了易感期确真的还是第一次。<br/>　　尽管他虽然知道这种情况吃下抑制剂才是正确又完美的解决问题的选择，但这么做的前提是他要有抑制剂。他不是没有试过让弟弟出去的时候顺便为自己带些抑制剂回来而弟弟也确实带了回来，问题是不管他怎么努力的将这些药剂藏起来却总是会被那些欺负他的村民找到。于是那些还没被他吃下的药剂总是逃脱不了被那些家伙发现后被摔碎开来的命运，而他也不想让弟弟察觉到自己受到村民欺负的这种事情于是每次只能过了一段时间后才假装药剂是被他吃完了。<br/>　　于是现在怎么解决易感期就成了他现在需要迫切解决的问题，尤其是在弟弟仍处于睡眠的情况下。虽然有些羞于承认，但之前易感的时候他确实是和弟弟一起度过的，但就在刚刚他近乎是下意识的看了一眼弟弟，只见弟弟似乎还没有察觉到自己进入易感的事实仍然处于香甜的梦境之中。而因为这种让骨有些尴尬的事情就去打扰弟弟的休息显然是不明智的行为，更何况他要怎么和弟弟说呢？再说了就算不是第一次进入易感期这种事情也让他感到怪难为情的，更别说因为自己的缘故去吵醒弟弟。<br/>　　但身体的状况却不容得他多想，就这么一小会的功夫他就能感觉到腿骨根处已经隐约濡湿一片，不用想也能确认魔法器官已经凝聚成型的事实，于是怎么从这种局面脱身就成为了更为重要的事情。<br/>　　于是叫醒弟弟帮自己解决这种令骨尴尬的情况和自己解决就成了眼前摆在他面前的不得不选择的难题，身体已经因为下身的反应有些难受，颅内几乎一片空白让他本能的想要叫醒弟弟来帮帮自己。只是当他鼓起勇气侧过身想要叫醒弟弟时却发现弟弟似乎仍处于睡眠之中没有丝毫醒过来的迹象，于是本来鼓起的勇气很快就在他的犹豫中消失不见，最终他还是选择了不打扰弟弟休息自己试着来缓解这种难受感觉。<br/>　　于是他骨指轻轻搭在了自己下身衣物上，犹豫片刻却还是咬咬牙将自己下身的衣物一点一点完全脱掉。腿骨完全暴露在带着几分冷意的空气中让他本能的打了个寒颤，但很快身体散发出的热度就让他几乎察觉不到四周的寒冷。<br/>　　骨指轻轻沿着自己脊柱慢慢抚摸而下让他本能的呼吸急促起来，随着动作身体宛若本能一样的不断调整着姿势方便着自己的抚摸，等他抚摸到盆骨附近的时候才恍然意识到自己已经在不知不觉中摆成了接近于跪趴着的姿势。光是这种姿势已经足够让他感到羞耻，于是面骨本能一样的感到发烫，不过唯一庆幸的是弟弟还处于睡眠之中所以并不会看到他这种无异于玩弄自己的行为。<br/>　　随后他的骨指忽然触碰到柔软还带着几分明显热度的地方不由得一愣，片刻后他才反应过来那是自己器官。虽然不是第一次易感但如此触碰自己器官却还是第一次，于是他呼吸愈加急促过了一会后却在触碰到了已经十分湿润的穴口时不由得一滞于是本能一样将自己骨指移开。片刻后他还是将骨指抵在穴口身体却在不住微微颤抖着，犹豫片刻后他还是咬牙将自己骨指轻轻探入了自己后穴内。<br/>　　后穴几乎是有些迫不及待的将自己探进去的骨指吸吮住让他不由得轻轻呜咽出声，被稍微填满的感觉让从刚才起就无法忽视的空虚感觉有了几分缓解的感觉。过了一会后他试探一样的慢慢抽动起自己骨指，骨指抽动所带来的舒适感觉让他本能一样想要的轻喘出声，随后才意识到弟弟还在睡觉的事实于是努力克制着轻喘的声音。不知何时起一根骨指的抽动无法再满足自己，于是他犹豫片刻后探入了第二根骨指随着之前的骨指一同抽动抚慰着自己。不知何时第三根骨指也被他自己送了进去，等他意识到的时候自己已经在用三根骨指不断的在后穴内来回抽动着。和平时不同这种自己骨指被自己温热的后穴紧紧包裹着的感觉和抽动时被自己骨指无意中带出几分湿滑液体的感觉几乎不断在提醒着他自己做出了多么羞耻的事情，身体暂时满足的感觉和担心被弟弟看到这种事情的不安感觉几乎在他颅内不断交织。不断抽动着的骨指带来了几分舒适感觉让他本能想要呻吟出来，却在恍然想起弟弟还在身边于是他硬生生的克制着想要呻吟出声的欲望只是从嘴角边溢出细微呻吟声音，几分不安和紧张感觉让他不由得时不时抬头看看弟弟。万幸的是弟弟似乎还没有被他的动静吵醒让他不由得松了一口气。<br/>　　不知何时起三根骨指的搅动似乎也无法让他感到几分满足，随后无法忽视的难受感觉从尾椎沿着脊柱一点一点蔓延至颅内让他不自知的发出几声细微呜咽的声音。随后看向弟弟的时候他几乎是在无意中意识到自己想要被弟弟的器官填满的念头，自己颅内突兀出现的大胆念头让他自己都有几分愣住和被吓到的感觉，于是本能的想要将那过于羞耻的念头从思绪中赶走却在无意中让那念头愈加清晰。难受感觉让他不能思考更多于是犹豫片刻后还是将骨指从自己后穴中缓缓抽出。在看到自己骨指沾染上的液体后他本能的呜咽出声后将骨指上的液体甩掉一部分，随后犹犹豫豫小心翼翼的慢慢靠近了看起来仍在睡眠中的弟弟。<br/>　　在靠近了弟弟后他才嗅到了弟弟身上淡淡的类似于薰衣草花香的味道，或许是被自己所散发出的信息素所影响即使弟弟仍然在睡梦中散发出的信息素味道也比平时要明显的许多。于是他犹豫片刻后还是将骨指搭在了弟弟下身的衣物上一边小心翼翼的轻轻往下拉一边观察着弟弟面骨上的表情生怕弟弟因为自己这种行为醒了过来。将弟弟下身的衣物一点一点慢慢拉下后终于拉到了弟弟的小腿骨附近后他才停下了动作，却在看到弟弟盆骨中已经凝聚成型的器官不由得愣住。片刻后他才想到或许是因为自己进入易感期不断散发出的信息素的缘故才让弟弟在睡眠中也有了几分反应不由得对弟弟本能一样产生了几分愧疚的情绪，于是内心中对弟弟认真的道了歉后才用骨指轻轻的扶住弟弟的器官随后用另一只手略微撑开自己后穴穴口然后小心翼翼的慢慢坐了上去。<br/>　　早已经变得过于湿润的后穴缓缓吞下弟弟带着明显热度的器官并没有任何困难的感觉，随着后穴逐渐将弟弟整根器官吞入后被填充的舒服感觉让他之前所感受到的难受感觉几乎完全消失不见，于是他几乎是条件反射一般的就要呻吟出声却在看到弟弟时候硬生生将要从口中发出的呻吟声吞入腹中却还是有细微尾音无法抑制的溢出。虽然身体几乎是大部分坐在弟弟身上他却在努力不把自己体重落在弟弟身上而是用双腿尽最大可能的支撑着自己。随后他深吸口气后将自己身体尽最大可能的抬到自己能坚持的最高点后再坐下，弟弟器官随着自己的动作从穴中退出部分却又很快被自己后穴再次吃下，类似于抽动的动作让快感沿着尾椎传入到他颅内几乎是本能一样的想要呻吟出声却恍然想起自己所处局面后将呻吟费劲咽下却无法阻止尾音的溢出。于是他一边小心翼翼的从弟弟身上抬起自己身体一边紧张的观察着弟弟的表情，生怕弟弟在这个时候醒转过来。<br/>　　Dream感觉自己快要忍耐不下去了。<br/>　　就在之前的时候他还在睡梦之中，不知道什么时候忽然在睡梦中隐隐约约闻到了类似于苹果的香甜味道。虽然奇怪为什么在梦中可以嗅到如此真实的味道他却没有十分在意但随着味道越来越明显才突然意识到这是哥哥信息素的味道。虽然是第一次碰到哥哥在夜里忽然进入易感期的情况但回想起之前哥哥进入易感期的时候面骨上浮现出的难受表情还是让他在匆忙之中睁开了眸子想要看看哥哥的情况，却被自己所看到的景象震惊的连惊讶的话语都说不出。<br/>　　自己可以隐约瞧见哥哥面骨上浮现出了明显的紫晕，腿骨之间分开的距离似乎有些过大让他可以清楚的看到哥哥在用骨指抚慰着下身。随着哥哥骨指在自己后穴不断抽动的动作他可以隐约瞧见有液体顺着哥哥骨指滴落在地上将地面搞的一塌糊涂，从没有见过如此的景象让他在慌乱之中选择闭上了眸子假装自己没有看到。但闭上了眸子反而放大了之前在震惊中下意识忽略掉的哥哥不断发出的轻轻喘息的声音，于是颅内几乎是在不断回放着刚刚自己所看到的景象。之后身体几乎是如同本能一样的起了反应，等他察觉到的时候下身魔法器官已经凝聚成型。<br/>　　半挺器官抵在下身衣料上让他感觉有些难受，犹豫片刻想要出声却下意识觉得哥哥不想让自己发觉他正在做的这种事情，于是他只能暗自祈祷着哥哥不会发觉自己下身的反应并努力克制着自己想要散发出更加明显信息素的念头。哥哥忽然不再发出喘息的声音但散发出的信息素味道并没有减少许多让他有些愣住，随后却听到了窸窸窣窣朝自己走过来的声音让他本能的紧张起来于是内心暗自祈祷不会被哥哥发现自己已经醒过来的事实。<br/>　　下身衣物忽然被哥哥慢慢拉下让他本能的愈加紧张，那感觉就好像自己做错了事情然后被哥哥发现时害怕哥哥责怪自己一样。忽被哥哥握住自己的器官不由得让他有些困惑不知道哥哥要做些什么，紧接着器官处忽然传来了被带着熟悉热度的湿润软肉包裹住的感觉让他完全愣住。过了一会后他才勉强反应过来那是什么让他面骨本能的有了发烫感觉，从没想到哥哥会做出这种行为让他愈加慌乱却在犹豫片刻后仍然选择假装自己还在睡梦之中。<br/>　　随后器官在哥哥动作下他本能的感觉到了几分舒服感觉很快又苦于开始自己不能做出任何回应哥哥的动作，再加上距离拉进后他几乎是完全被笼罩在哥哥的信息素中让他几乎就要按耐不住散发出愈加明显的信息素味道去回应哥哥。过了一会后忽然察觉到自己被哥哥拥住不由得愣住，明显感觉到哥哥的呼吸打在了自己面骨上再加上嗅到的满满和苹果一样香甜的信息素味道让他终归再也无法假装还在睡梦之中，于是毫不犹豫的睁开眸子假装自己是刚刚醒过来看着身上的哥哥开口：“呜……哥哥？”<br/>　　Nightmare有些慌乱。<br/>　　就在刚刚因为他因为自己的行为带来的舒适感觉逐渐没有了力气支撑着自己这样的行为，于是他犹豫片刻后还是选择用双臂轻轻抱住了弟弟想要用这种方式来支撑住自己身体，却没想到忽然与弟弟金色的双眸对上了视线。弟弟似乎是因为刚刚醒过来的原因只是有些困惑的看着他随后带着几分疑问开口，于是他面骨本能的开始发烫随后有些慌乱的开口给弟弟道歉然后抬起身子想要从弟弟身上下去，可没有被满足的身体尤其是后穴在察觉到自己将弟弟的器官退出一部分后宛若本能一样的吮紧了剩下还在穴内的部分不愿意松开拼命违抗着他的意愿。于是他面骨发烫的更加明显愈加慌乱的想要后穴松开弟弟的器官却忽然被弟弟轻轻拥在了怀里不由得愣住，随后听到弟弟在自己颅边说出的轻语声：“哥哥……没关系的，下次再有这种情况的话可以直接叫醒我的。”<br/>　　等他总算反应过来弟弟的话后他几乎是和本能一样的将脑袋埋在了弟弟肩上随后小声的轻嗯一声算是对弟弟的话语做出的反应。之后他听到了弟弟那似乎是在询问自己是否可以开始的话语后因为实在太过害羞于是点点头，待自己做出类似于允许含义的回答后他感觉到弟弟开始抽动埋在自己穴内的器官。不知道为什么弟弟的动作幅度比之前易感期的时候要大的多再加上姿势的原因让弟弟器官挺入比以往更深的地方，就算他在克制自己但他也发出了比之前大出许多呻吟的声音。<br/>　　随着弟弟抽动器官的频率和幅度越来越大他感受到的快感也越来越多，敏感位置被弟弟器官不断顶蹭到让他口中发出的呻吟声在不知不觉中沾染上了几分甜腻。随后他感受到接连不断的快感顺着脊椎传入颅内让他身体愈加发软到最后几乎是完全挂在了弟弟身上，被多到超乎他想象的快感刺激到后生理性泪水不断从眼眶溢出随后沿着面骨而下让他本能有种就要不能承受的错觉于是呜咽着开口想要弟弟慢一点，但弟弟速度却没有减少许多倒不如说湿润的一塌糊涂的后穴反而更方便了弟弟的动作。不知过了多久后他终于被弟弟送到了顶端于是几乎是呜咽着无法抑制的发出了一声最为甜腻的呻吟声，后穴忽被灌入热液让他本能的呜咽出声却只能泪眼朦胧失神的不住喘息着看着弟弟。<br/>　　身体总算被满足的感觉和做完这种事情的疲惫感再加上睡眠不足让他虽然仍然在弟弟怀里却很快就有了一种昏昏欲睡的感觉却仍然强撑着不让自己睡着但睡意却愈加明显，随后他在意识恍惚之时似乎听到了弟弟在他颅边轻声说的话语：“……好好休息吧，哥哥。没关系……我会陪着你的。”<br/>　　于是他轻嗯一声后安心的彻底陷入了睡眠之中。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>